


Love is... the Sound of Heavy Metal?

by PwiPwiPoo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a big Golden Retriever (with a penchant for demon slaying), Blood and Gore, Catra is a tired of the Doom Slayer's shit (but she loves her anyway), Demon Catra (She-Ra), Demon Lord Catra, Doom AU, Doomguy Adora, Established Relationship, F/F, Gratuitous Violence, How these two got together I do not know, Human Adora (She-Ra), Not Beta Read, RIP to that random demon servant, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Unexplained Heavy Metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo
Summary: Adora decides to drop in on her favorite Demon Lord for an impromptu movie night.orThe She-Ra Doom AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122





	Love is... the Sound of Heavy Metal?

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Blood and gore warning

The landscape of Hell is a waste land of mutilated bodies and rivers of blood; trees of bleached bones creek in the blistering breeze as monstrosities of cobbled together flesh shamble across the dry earth, stopping to lap at the boiling pools of blood before being devoured by bigger demons. Survival of the fittest in it’s most brutal form.

However, even in this hellscape there is some semblance of order; Hell is divided up amongst hundreds of warlords and petty nobles, each vying for a bigger piece of the rotten, festering gore pie. One such noble resides on the Hill of Skulls, a bit of a misnomer as it’s more like a raised mound than a hill. But regardless of semantics, it is a truly dreadful sight to behold; twisted, rust colored spires pierce the ashen sky, flags of tanned human flesh hang on the parapets of the metal gates as hordes of demonic soldiers prowl the citadel’s grounds. Further in, past the wailing walls of damned souls and blood stained carpets, lies the inner chamber, a large audience hall where the lord of this realm holds her court.

A sniveling horse headed demon crawls toward the brass throne, knees bloody and raw from crawling across the jagged, volcanic glass floor. The misshapen little wretch humbles itself before the steps to the throne, “Ma-ma-my Lord, I-I bring news from Lord Prime of the Boiling Seas.” The servant waits with bated breath, forehead pressing into the sharp spines of the red and orange carpet going up the steps of the throne; it hears the Lord shift in her throne, her usual sign to continue. “He-he-he says you m-m-must pay the tithe before the 12th shriek of the Mother Harpy, l-l-lest he brings the full brunt of his army up-up-upon you. My Lord.”

The demon servant freezes as he hears the click of the Demon Lord’s toenails upon the cold stone floor, it’s shriveled little hearts pump faster and it’s breathing speeds up with each step as they get closer, and closer, and closer. Suddenly she stops, close enough that the sniveling little worm can see the tip of the Lord’s foot out of the corner of it’s beedy, red and black eyes. In a flash the beautiful foot slams into the little monster’s face, the long, black toenails ripping off a hunk of its left cheek as the servant is sent flying to the other end of the room, the flesh on its back busting apart as it meets the rock wall. The little demon postrates itself, shivering and crying as it begs for forgiveness.

“Quit your whining,” the Lord spits, her glowing blue and orange eyes staring at it with disdain, “tell the Warlord he’ll have his tithe when I shove it up his scaly, festered asshole. If he dares to set one shiny, over groomed, cloven hoof in my domain I will-” she pauses her tirade as her ears pick up something. The sound is faint but it grows louder with each passing minute; the wild beat burrows inside of the Demon Lord’s skull, she can pick out a heavy percussion section with a deep bass and guitars, lots and lots of harsh electric guitars trying to one up each other in severity.

“Ah shit-”

The stained glass window above the Demon Lord shatters as a large demon bird and heavy metal ensemble come crashing down, pulverising the floor into dust. The demon bird thrashes about on its back as something stands on its chest, the bird caws and shrieks as hunks of its feathery flesh and oily blood spew as the assailant eviscerates it with a chainsaw, the blue teeth ripping hardened flesh and bone like it was paper. The bird slashes at its attacker’s face, its blood soaked claws making sparks fly as it scratches across the slayer’s golden helmet. The masked stranger grabs the afronting arm and snaps it in their hand like a twig, the bird lets out a blood curdling scream as its arm flops to the floor.

The golden armored warrior grabs the demon bird by its beak, they let the chainsaw continue to dig into the beast’s core as they stick a white, blood caked boot on the beast’s shoulder; the bird screams as its flesh and ligaments begin to tear as the armored soldier pulls back its head. They give the beast one last kick before the head frees itself from its shoulders, bits of the spinal column and torn ligaments dangling from the severed head. The slayer pulls out their blue and gold chainsaw from the bird’s stomach, blood and gore dripping from its teeth as it leaves the beast’s body. They hop down from the bird and chuck the head at the demon servant’s face, painting the wall behind it a disgusting pallet of red, black, and bits of white.

The slayer ambles up to the Lady, looming over the Demon Lord as the heavy metal music blares from their helmet.The slayer lifts off their helmet and drops it to the ground, the clean face blonde underneath smiles at the demon as she flips back her golden ponytail, “Hey Catra!”

Catra sighs. “Hey Adora,” her greeting rings hollow with no emotion behind it, save for annoyance. She looks up at her now broken skylight and then at the vivisected bird carcass in the middle of her throne room, “You better fucking clean this mess up, asshole.”

Adora chuckles as she rubs the back of her neck, “Yeah, sorry about that. I would have used the front door but my ride refused to drop me off so I had to,” she shoots the Demon Lord a million watt smile, “‘put it down’!”

Catra’s left eye twitches, she runs a hand down her face as she groans out her frustration. “By Satan’s third left tit, just kill me already! Your jokes are worse than your chainsaw.” 

Adora pouts, “Aww don’t say that, you love my jokes! You might not show it, but I know on the inside you’re laughing.”

As much as she hates to admit it, the blonde is right; all though she didn’t feel this way three months ago when they first met, she’s come to enjoy the Doom Slayer’s shitty puns and endearing smile. Makes her wish for a moment that she had stayed human, but only for a moment.

Catra clears her throat, forcing herself off her train of thought, “So why are you here? It’s obviously not to spray me across the walls like modern art.”

Adora reaches around to her back pocket, pulling out a video box labeled ‘Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Series’. “I remember you said that you really liked this show back when you were human, so I thought we could have a little movie date. We’ll make some popcorn, watch a few seasons, make out halfway through, you know the usual.”

Catra mulls over the blonde’s suggestion, nodding her head in approval, “That doesn’t sound completely terrible. I hope you brought the popcorn because I’m pretty sure we don’t have any.” The blonde produces two bags of microwave popcorn bags, waving them to the sides of her head with a big, dopey smile. Catra can’t hold back a crooked grin, “Ever the good soldier, always so prepared. Come on, I’ll have one of the servants pop this while we get settled on the bed.”

Adora bends down to plant a kiss on the demon’s cheek, eliciting a surprised squeak from the shorter woman. Catra looks up at her with wide, mismatched eyes as her cheeks begin to take the same color as the blood on the wall. Adora grins, “I love your squeaks.”

Catra tears her eyes away from the blonde, trying desperately to hide her blush as it starts to overtake her face. “Sh-shut up, you’re an idiot!”

The blonde can barely restrain her giggle snort, “Yep, I am. I’m your idiot.”

Catra’s tail swishes excitedly, she curses her traitor appendage as the blonde laughs at her again. She is about to rebuke the human for her lack of respect due to a demon of her station, when the blonde silences her with another kiss, this time on the lips, turning the proud Demon Lord into jelly. Adora sweeps Catra up bridal style and carries the fussy Demon Lord to the bedchamber, closing the brass doors behind her with her foot as Catra belts out a loud moan.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just came up with this idea like four hours ago and just kept writing. Kinda got the idea after seeing the fight going down on twitter with the Castelvania AU and FF7 AU and was like, "Wouldn't it be funny if Doomguy Adora just crashed the fight by flying in on a giant demon bird she was butchering? Hahaha just kidding... unless?" (Did I do the meme right? Am I one of the cool kids now? Am I hip?)
> 
> Anyway hope y'all like my bullshit, thanks for reading!


End file.
